


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by SoraNoAkaiAme



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraNoAkaiAme/pseuds/SoraNoAkaiAme
Summary: A small ficlet of a Wayhaught Christmas filled with fluff and family feels.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> First little fic I've completed for the Wayhaught/Wynonna Earp fandom. Trying to get the rust off with something small before attempting my larger fic ideas. I hope you all find this heart warming and enjoyable; just in time for Christmas as well. Happy holidays everyone!

The homestead Christmas tree was decorated to the hilt; Menstrual Angel and all. Various colous of lights and mismatched ornaments hung all around the branches, a collection of pine needles scattered around the surrounding area from the early decorating and re-decorating. Wynonna slung the items on the tree with little care, too distracted by Doc and the whiskey bottle they shared joyously. Waverly had shooed them away eventually, asking Jeremy to take them to the sitting area; entertain them while she fixed the “good” attempt Wynonna had made in regards to the houses’ large centerpiece. Prior to the whole-heartedly, but sadly lacking attempt at decorating, Nicole and Waverly had been cooking up a storm in the kitchen all afternoon. They had sent Robin to set the table and decorate the living room with Jeremy, both still slightly disturbed from the “potato incident” that occurred last holiday season.

The younger Earp fussed about the tree efficiently and determinedly; the need for everything to be just right a driving force behind the woman’s actions. She scaled a small step ladder, noticing that the Menstrual Angel was slightly off –kilter. Delicate fingers reached upwards, pushing the tree topper back in its rightful position. A satisfied sigh slipped past the small smile Waverly wore before attempting to get back on the ground. Before she could even take one step down, the blonde felt a warm palm on the small of her back. She turned around, a loving smile unconsciously stretching across her lips. Nicole returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman’s waist, hoisting her up into the air before setting her down gently on the hardwood.

“Thought you could use a lift.” The redhead’s pun was met with a loud snort on Waverly’s end; the stupid grins that adorned both their faces indicated neither of them really minded the joke. The doe-eyed angel pushed up on her tip toes, planting a soft kiss to the corner of the Sheriff’s mouth. Chocolate orbs met sparkling hazel, gold speckled eyes; the Christmas lights danced across the walls, bouncing around the small room, creating a serene glow around the two lovers. Nicole could have sworn she saw a ring of light momentarily over Waverly’s head, so close to resembling a halo; she almost had to do a double take.

“Well, thank you darling, I definitely appreciate your help anytime, any day. At this point, I think I’d lose my mind if you weren’t beside me through life; you’re my person, forever and always. I’m never letting you go, so you better hold tight on to me also.” The softly spoken, tantalizingly intimate words were punctuated with a slower, more articulated kiss. Nicole reciprocated readily, hands easily finding purchase on Waverly’s hips, pulling her closer and minimizing any gap that previously existed between them. Waverly sighed contently into the kiss, expert fingers trailing up toned arms to broad shoulders, tangling into burgundy locks; finger tips and nails gently massaging the taller woman’s scalp. The slight gasp brought forth from the ministrations allowed Waverly to slip her tongue into Nicole’s mouth easily. Soft moans filled the air between them as they tasted one another, enjoying the familiar dance and exploration of one another. Nicole was the first to pull away, nipping lightly at Waverly’s bottom lip, before lightly resting her forehead against her lover’s. Neither moved away from one another, caught up in the comforting feeling of their close proximity.

“You should know by now baby, there’s no way I could ever leave you. My heart is tied to you, and I would never dream of giving myself to another. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Nicole brushed her nose affectionately against the younger woman’s, heart swelling in pure adoration at the view of Waverly’s elated smile accompanied with crinkled, shimmering eyes.

‘You’re stunning, you know that?” Nicole’s whispered words of praise brought a tinge of pink to Waverly’s cheeks.

“You’re not so bad yourself baby,” Waverly joked, lightly pecking the officer’s nose.

“Really though Nicole, all the Christmas lights and shinning ornaments in the world have nothing on how beautiful you are to me.”

Now it was the older girl’s turn to turn a little red from the pure, meaningful compliment.

“I love you,” they both uttered at the same time, falling into quiet laughter before their lips met once more in added conformation of their devotion to one another.

“Wavvverrrllllly… Niccooooollee.” The drunken cries of Wynonna filled the homestead, breaking the two from their private reality.

“What?!” They both shouted in unison, Waverly playfully smacking Nicole’s arm at their repeated synchronization.

“We’re like, a bottle deep in whiskey here; annnnd there’s still no food. I suggest you bring something out soon or Doc and I will be out for the count, and I really don’t think you need two blackout drunks in one night.”

“Oh god, my biscuits!” Nicole yelped out, sprinting to the kitchen at record speed. Waverly laughed out loud, following her fiancé into the kitchen. Her family wasn’t what she ever expected it to be; a group of found friends, a lover, and a half-sister. However, she’d be damned if she ever changed a thing now that she found this quirky, perfect in it’s on way, group of pure hearted misfits.

“The biscuits are saved!” A chorus of cheers filled the home after Nicole’s announcement, followed by a fit of scattered laughter from all the members.

“Merry Christmas baby,” Waverly cooed, hugging her relieved lover from behind. Nicole leaned back into the hug, soft hands covering Waverly’s and delicately intertwining their fingers.

“Merry Christmas my angel,” Nicole breathed out, relishing in the embrace for just a few seconds longer; time was always so short for them.

The Earp homestead Christmas dinner was filled with laughter, stories, and the undeniable joy of being able to just let go for one evening. That night, there were no angels, champions, or protectors of the world, only an uncanny family of individuals who needed each other more than they ever thought they would.


End file.
